Grasping At Nothing But Air
by dragontauras IVI
Summary: when young harry potter killed the dark lord, he was abducted by strangers to live a life of luxury. but when Mr potter turns 15 he will return...


-an eye for an eye will make the whole world blind-

- Mohatma gandi

Prelude

The hit wizard watched his prey from behind. The lone leader of some magical cults emerging I'n the U.S. Was still oblivious to the most powerful wizard in the world stalking him, poised to kill him. The leader of the cults was a portly, and slightly chubby little man. It was a sign that he had never physically worked for anything in his life. But yet he had managed to. Convince enough people of his cause to actually present a threat to the head wizard of the US, a very influential man, who was supported by the president of the nation. This duo had decided that if the head was cut off, the body would struggle, and after a time of disorder, die. So they had hired

The best hit wizard money could buy. Dathomir. A name that struck fear through all on any wanted list anywhere. soon, the hunter received two beeps on his communicator. Kill. That was the order. So he pulled out his shuriken, or Japanese throwing stars, which happened to have piercing charms on them. Dathomir then threw three from each hand, all of which Hit their targets with soft man looked down at his chest And saw 6 points sticking out. Then He collapsed. Dead. Dathomir then went down to the body. He pulled out a black feather an layed it on the cadavers forehead, to mark that it was He that killed the wretched Man. Then, he nonverbally commanded his broom, with ought a wand mind you, to come to him. He waited for a few minutes until it came. Then he heard a beep. Another mission awaited him then. But first collect his payment for this little assassination. He flew to the white house and touchéd down on the ground with a cloaking spell in place. then, with a quick alohamora, he walked straight into the oval office. Then, he removed the cloaking spell, and scared the living daylights out of the president. When a boy in a black hoodie with those green eyes comes in it does tend to scare you., Dathomir, what a... Surprise. I understand that your mission was successful, yes"? He responded "yes mr president, it has been finished." then the president took out a goblin check. These checks were proof that money had been ltransferred from one bank accoun to the next. It did help that they Were impossible to recreate. When Dathomir grabbed the check, he Thanked the man and appareted to his home in Australia. Meanwhile the president was still pondering how a 12 year old was a better assassin then a highly trained and highly skilled professional

3 years later.

Sydney was lovely this time if year. Especially for surfers. The waves were at record highes and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. One surfed had everyone's attention, as he was riding the waves like a pro. This teenager looked as if he had been surfing all his life. He had shaggy black hair to his ears, a tanned muscular 6"2 build and sparkling green eyes. He was so focused on the waves that he didn't see the gathering crowd of fans. Then, when he arrived onshore, he was mobbed by shelias all wanting to talk to him. When he made his way through the crowd, he got in his jeep, and put his surfboard in the back. Then he drove off to the luxury hotel he had owned since he was thirteen. He walked in, and saw a girl his age with her family staring at . He went to the front desk. "ah, mister Bane. How was the water?, to your liking I hope?

Yes jaques, it was very soothing. Thanks, . Right, I am going to need my ferrarri later tonight. I am going to the new club I just opened, so don't except me back until late. Alright,? Then he went over to the elevator and pressed the 32nd floor. Just as the doors were closing, the same couple with two daughters that ha been staring y him came in. Magnifique non Gabrielle,?asked the older one. She was very pretty, and then she caught his stare. He was embarrassed that she had caught him.

he then took out his phone and sent a text message to his "friend" from England. She was his eyes and ears at the ministry and the school there, hogwarts.

Blaise zabini was also one of his closest frinds. Then he put his phone away. After this he sent a group text to the guild of assasinS. He told them to send him any big jobs. He was getting pretty bored. Then, he saw the girl and her family get off. He then realized that she was blushing. Soon his floor came up, and he got off, only to get pecked at by one of his teo familiars, a hunting falcon as he opened the door. His other familiar came to him and licked his hand. This creature was a magical leopard. It's eyes could hypnotize his enemy's. His name was Somnus. And his falcons name was Janus, as he had multiple personalities. Dathomir then took off his shirt when his doorbell rang. Forgetting that he had no shirt on, he opened it to see the girl from the elevator, apparently from France. "excuse me Monsieur, you seem to have dropped your sunglasses in the elevator." not noticing her staring at my upper body, I took them. Thanks. I didn't realize I had dropped them. Then she. Took off. I then shut the door and went over to check my gringotts financial statement. I read an 9,845,000,000,000,000

Number. Not bad for one year.. Not bad.

Later that night.

At the all ages night club, oasis, a teen, dressed to impress walked in. Armani jacket, slacks and sunglasses. The whole deal. And, he drives in a ferrarri. The whole club stops and stares openly at him. Right now, in the flashing lights , he looks radiant. All the girls are now gunning for him. Oh no. He walks up to the DJs booth and gets on the mic. " Thankyou

All for coming out tonight. This club is one of my next achievements yet, so enjoy yourselves! " then, he let that sink in, and went over to the. VIP lounge. Then, everyone realized that he owned the club. It was like a tsunami , and all the bouncers could barely contain them. Meanwilhe in the VIP lounge, this certain young man was meeting with another dashing teen. Dressed pretty much the same, the two both exchanged some words and then took off to the owners car. Then they rode off to his apartment. Where they had drinks and had fun. Then Blaise had to go, so he used a port key and went back to england. Dathomir then went to the beach. There e thought of the past.

"boy, come here!" he went down. "your aunt finally gave me permission to kill you. " he pointed a gun at me. Even at six, he knew he was about to die. Then he felt something that he had never felt before. Rage. His uncle had never even told him his name. It hAd always been boy, or worse things. He had never been cared for. He ha never been loved. And that's whEn he snapped. He tore through the bonds that a certain albus dumbledore had put on him. The dursleys never stood a chance. They were all in the hospital, and barely survived. And still to this day he didn't know what hi s name was. Shaking his head, he got up, only to see his dragon, Archon right behind him. Archon was a Arabian Aiolos, and at 10 ft, he was a little small for a dragon. But he was very powerful. He could conjure plasma in his throat to spew at his enemy's. He was sleek black, with electric purple bolts going all the way from his head to his tail. He then nodded with his head. Dathomir then noticed that there was a beautiful

White tiger taking a stroll on the beach. Huh. Maybe it escaped From the zoo... After watching it awhile he realized that the eyes were too human, and it was staring intently at him. An animagus. Haha, he would show him! Shink, Shink, wrrrrr, ROAR! A majestic gryffon stood infront of the white tiger. With the legs and claws of a lion, the wings tail and head of a hawk,

The animagus form was beautiful, and it entranced the lady tiger so much, that she switched back to her human form subconsciously. She was the girl who had delivered his sunglasses back to him. Then suddenly, the gryffon changed into a night black pegasus. Then again to a chaemera. And then again to a giant serpent. And lastly back to his human form. Then he held out his hand. Suddenly a dragon appeared and he got on and flew off. For a few minutes she stood in wonder at the amazing man. She now knew she was very attracted to him. And that he was a wizard. Well, better get back, father might be wondering where I have gone to. Then, just as I was about to leave, a letter fluttered down from the sky. It read.


End file.
